


Bully or Crush?

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Marvel [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts has the horrid burden of the school's worst bully after her. Unfortunate rumours are rife that her crush, Natasha, is behind the bullying. What should she think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully or Crush?

Pepper picked up her things and untucked the hair from behind her ears. She had to disguise the bruises somehow. She stared at the floor whilst she walked quickly out of the school and home to where she knew she would be safe, where she would be alone and away from the Black Widow. She laughed at the name. Black Widow was the school bully although you never saw her coming and she often got other people to bully for her. No-one was really sure who she actually was, but people feared her. Unfortunately for Pepper, Black Widow seemed to have targeted her. 

When she got home, she went upstairs and went onto her computer. She logged on to her social media account and gasped when she saw a message from a Natasha Romanoff. "Ok so I've had a crush on you for a year and you suddenly message me..." Pepper said to herself. She opened the message and read every word as if it were a tiny shred of gold. 

Hi Pepper. I know we only have a couple of classes together, but I was wondering if you would like to meet up some time? There are some things I'd like to talk to you about and I'd love to get to know you properly rather than just seeing you across the room in Biology? Let me know when you've thought about it. Nat x 

Pepper slid off her desk chair and sat under her desk. Her mind was a wild frenzy of thoughts. There were rumours of Natasha being Black Widow but so what? She had sent a kiss! Ok so a lot of people sent kisses at the end of a message but what if Natasha didn't? What if that kiss was for her, what if when they met that kiss could become real? Shaking with excitement, Pepper said 'Ok, but when?' to the message and waited in suspense for a reply. 

I'm glad. How about Saturday? Nat x 

Still shaking, Pepper replied, "I can't do Saturday, sorry." 

Well how about we talk here then? Nat xx 

Pepper giggled to herself when she saw the two kisses. She attempted to calm herself down for a moment in order to think clearly enough to say "Ok then. What did you want to say to me?" 

This will sound weird, bearing in mind we haven't talked much, but I've wanted to talk to you for almost a year. It suddenly hit me one day that I couldn't bully you any more and that I cared for you. 

Blank. Her mind was numb. She was the bully. But she liked her back. "Why did you bully me? Are you Black Widow? Why tell me now? You haven't stopped bullying me!" 

I thought I'd make friends or protect myself. People asked me to bully you for fun. I only did so for a few weeks before I realised it hurt. I haven't asked people to bully you since then. Yes I'm Black Widow but I don't want to be. I haven't been Black Widow for months! 

Pepper ran a hand through her long, ginger hair and sighed. It was a long shot that Natasha was ever going to talk to her, let alone like her back. But she hadn't said that... "Do you have a crush on me?" She asked. Natasha had spoken out of normal terms so why couldn't she? 

Yes. 

Her heart seemed to skip a beat and she suddenly forgot how to think, how to speak, how to type a reply. Luckily, Natasha sent another message. 

Do you have a crush on me? 

"Yes."


End file.
